


Protecting you

by superredcorp



Series: Possible lives of Linda Lee [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superredcorp/pseuds/superredcorp
Summary: What if Kara managed to save Red Daughter/Linda from the kryptonite poisoning, induced by Lex's blast and took her in into the Danvers family?Well, this is a possible answer! :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Alex Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Red Daughter | Linda Lee
Series: Possible lives of Linda Lee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696060
Comments: 50
Kudos: 141





	1. Author's Note

So, before this thing starts, I need to say some things that are pretty important. 

I've posted this fanfic a few months ago on Instagram already. That's why I will actually upload multiple chapters a day instead of just one. I'm just going to be editing and adding some scenes to the already existing story since that was my first longer fanfic (I was always more the OneShot kinda guy before) and the chapters turned out very short at times.   
They still won't be extremely long but they'll be better than the ones on Instagram.

Now, one thing you have to know is, I got a few requests in reference to the ship in that story. And it actually led me to write an alternative storyline to this, starting in the rough middle of the fic.   
I'll just go ahead and say it because it's in the Hashtags anyway: The original contained the polyamorous relationship of Kara, Lena and Linda.  
Not everyone was too excited about this idea. 

I have recently put up a poll as to which kind of character could be paired with Linda instead if I were to write an alternate storyline. And there was a high vote for a specific character. I actually fell in love with that idea very quickly so now it's happening.   
I'm going to need a little more time to write that but in the meantime I'll put up the original one (which will be strongly edited and hopefully improved).

I hope you'll like and enjoy this! :)  
Thanks for reading, in advance!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter!

Kara had accepted her fate. There was nothing she could do - well maybe she could have jumped to the side but honestly, she was kind of frozen in shock as she watched the bright green flash of kryptonite shoot towards her.  
She braced herself for the impact.  
And there was an impact but it wasn't the kryptonite.  
A pair of arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist and pushed her out of the way, just in time to avoid the blast hitting her.

In fact the collision was so great that Kara and her savior flew several feet, crashing through the wall into another room. A cloud of smoke rose up around her while Kara struggled to sit up, frantically looking around.  
Her eyes landed on Red Daughter who had landed not too far away.  
Kara instantly crawled over.

"No, no, no, hey.", Kara said, worriedly, moving forward and lifting Red Daughter into her arms. Her veins were glowing dangerously green - the Kryptonite rapidly taking over her body and making it hard for her to even breathe.  
"You were right. My Alex was nothing like your Alex.", she wanted to say more but Kara interrupted her: "Hey, no, don't talk like that. You'll be okay. I promise."  
Kara knew she needed to save her. Like she had just saved her. She couldn't let her die after she proved she was capable of redemption. "We gotta get you out of here."  
She stood up, lifting Red Daughter onto her arms and flew upwards, crashing through the ceiling.  
She needed to find a safe place. She needed to find a way to help her. 

Her mind was still racing as she landed several feet further where all the aliens had gathered around. As well as her sister who looked very confused as to why she was carrying her supposed enemy.

"Alex. She took a Kryptonite blast. I have to go back to fight Lex but you gotta help her.", Kara explained quickly while kneeling down and carefully laying Red Daughter on the ground, where she ran a hand through her hair for comfort.  
"But, Kara-"  
"No, Alex, she just saved my life. We can't let her die. We're not letting her die.", her voice clearly stated that this was not up to debate.  
Alex stared at her for a second. But she knew better than to argue with her stubborn little sister. So Alex simply nodded and crouched down next to them.

Kara threw Red Daughter one last look, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Well, you know Alex. She's gonna help you. You'll be fine."  
"Thank you.", she brought out and Kara nodded, standing up. "Kara." She turned her head. "I overheard him... He plans to transport.. if his suit explodes. Don't let him... escape."  
Now it was Kara who said "Thank you". And with those words, she shot upwards, ready to take on Lex again.

Alex was still struggling with herself. This woman who was laying right there in front of her almost killed Kara. In fact, she did kill Kara. Her heart had stopped beating for a minute or two.  
But looking at her face now - she could only see her sister. Scared, in pain and full of remorse and grief.  
Her current expression reminded her vaguely of the time where Kara had been cured from her infection with Red Kryptonite and all the terrible things she had done came crushing in on her.  
Maybe Kara was right. She trusted her sister more than anyone else so she did what she had to do.  
Alex took Red Daughter's hand. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do-"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Kara was facing Lex again - they both levitated in the air, glaring at each other. Both had their fists balled.  
"You're wasting your time with her.", Lex said. "She's a lost cause."  
"That may be what you think. I believe in her. I believe there's good in her. I've seen it when she saved me from you.", Kara responded.  
"Yes, that was an unplanned intervention. However she's not there to save you now. No one is."

He went on to attack but Kara dodged him. She had gathered new strength in the fact that Red Daughter had been brought to the good side after all. The fight lasted a few minutes. Then Kara took the chance and shot him with her freeze breath. In just a few bare seconds he was completely frozen over, unable to move or control his suit. He was falling. Kara, remembering what Red Daughter had told her, flew after him, catching him under his arms and flying him back to where the others were. All the while Lex was screaming and shouting angrily.

She put Lex down and landed on the ground. She raised and motioned her arms in his direction as if she was an artist presenting their newest sculpture.  
J'onn came forward. "Good job, Supergirl. He should be put into the DEO. I don't think he gets cared for enough in that other prison."  
Kara nodded in agreement.  
Lex could do nothing more than glare at the people around him. It was obvious that he tried gaining the control over his suit to blast the ice but the coldness seemed to have caused a malfunctioning. It was useless to try to escape.

Then his view landed on Red Daughter.  
The green had faded mostly from her veins and she was leaning against Alex with one arm around the latter's shoulders, to keep herself upwards.  
"You are such a traitor.", he spat.  
"No, you are the traitor, Lex Luthor.", Red Daughter exclaimed. Her voice was shaking, still weak from her near death experience. She was no longer calling him 'Alex'. He had lost that privilege when he betrayed her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would you care? I'm a kryptonian. You hate kryptonians."  
Lex's lips turned into a thin line as his own words were being used against him.  
J'onn took it upon himself to take the frozen Luthor away.

Kara walked to her sister and doppelganger, smiling brightly. "I'm glad to see you're okay."  
"Yeah, I told her how you survived your fight. You know, absorbing the sunlight which was saved in the environment. After a few tries, she was able to do it too."  
"That's great! Thank you, Alex.", Kara replied and Alex just shrugged, simply saying: "It was the right thing to do."  
Red Daughter smiled a little. The way her eyes closed multiple times and the way they appeared quite hazy and disorientated when opened, showed clearly that she needed some rest.  
Kara stepped closer, laying a hand on her  
arm. "We're getting you out of here."  
"We should get her to the DEO. For some checkups.", Alex commented.

"Is that safe?", Kara asked, worriedly.  
"I'm the Director. I'll make it safe.", she said simply.  
Kara smiled proudly and nodded. She put her arms under Red Daughter's knees and around her waist and lifted her up again. Red Daughter's arms found their way around Kara's neck and her head fell against Kara's shoulder where her eyes shut completely from exhaustion.  
"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm continueing to post the chapters tomorrow. I hope I get the editing of all the chapters done quickly. It will be quicker than having to write full chapters, so fingers crossed this will be quick! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Kara flew ahead back to National City, with her doppelganger in her arms.  
As she arrived at the DEO, there were a few strange - partly frightened, partly confused- looks being thrown her and the other unconscious blonde's way.  
But no one seemed to dare to stop her as she self-confidently strode along the hall, straight to the medical bay of the building.

She gently laid Red Daughter down on one of the beds - just in case one which had yellow sunlight lamps attached to it, so that her full strength could be recovered - where she could sleep everything off and get the kryptonite completely out of her system.  
Kara had sat down on a chair next to her bed, deciding that she wanted to be there when she woke up.  
Quite a lot of time passed by until she finally did.

Kara noticed the little movements instantly as well as the quiet groans which came out of her mouth.  
"Hey.", Kara greeted with a smile, looking up from her phone and uncrossing her legs so she could lean forward. "How are you feeling?"  
Red Daughter squinted against the light and blinked a few times.  
"Okay. I think.", she answered in a mumble, slowly sitting up. She looked over at Kara but not for long. Her eyes shifted to stare down at her hands, which were fidgeting nervously. She frowned.

"Are you sure? You... don't really seem okay.", Kara said softly, tilting her head a little to the side.  
Red Daughter took a deep breath. Then she raised her head back at Kara who was surprised to see tears welling up in her doppelganger's eyes. "I'm sorry. For what I did. I... I shouldn't have trusted Lex Luthor. But I thought... I thought his name was the only thing I remembered. I was wrong. He just used me. Betrayed me."

Kara smiled sadly and lifted her hand to place it onto the other blonde's hand. "I understand. I don't think anyone can really blame you, least of all me. If I had been found by someone with such ill intentions like Lex instead of my cousin, I would have been in your shoes. None of this is your fault. You were just doing what you could to protect who you thought were your people. It's not a crime to want to protect people you care about."

Red Daughter looked at her for a while, gulping and then nodding. Her lip was quivering and tears started to fall from her eyes. Kara got up from her seat so she could embrace her doppelganger into a hug.  
After all, she wasn't a cheap evil copy of her. She was just a girl who had endured way too much pain and way too much betrayal in just a few months of living. She just felt scared and alone. And Kara could relate to that. It's how she felt when she first arrived on Earth, having just lost her planet and, believing so at the time, her entire family.  
Kara would try anything to convince her that she wasn't alone. Because Kara knew the only thing that stopped her from going mad with grief over the years was her adoptive family. And her friends. Red Daughter just needed that too.  
And Kara was determined to give it to her.

"Oh, hey, you're awake.", Alex, who just came in, said. She was wary, unsure what to say at the sight of the situation.  
Kara looked up at her sister, then back at Red Daughter, who was wiping away the remains of her tears with the back of her hand, and brushed some of her doppelganger's hair out of her face.  
"You're gonna be okay. I'll protect and care for you now. I'll... I'll be your family now, okay? Your sister.", Kara said softly.  
Red Daughter's eyes lit up. "S-sister?", she whispered.  
Kara smiled and nodded. Red Daughter returned the smile. She loosely wrapped her own arms around Kara's waist as the latter hugged her again.

"Two.", Alex exclaimed then, causing both blondes to turn to her with the same look of confusion on their faces.  
"You'll have two sisters now.", Alex elaborated with a bright smile. "A twin, obviously, and a big sister. Me. Just so you know though, the big sisters are the best sisters."  
Kara feigned an offended gasp, before sticking out her tongue at the eldest Danvers. Alex simply mimicked the expression in return.  
And then Red Daughter laughed loudly. It was certainly an unfamiliar but also a nice sight and the other two soon joined in.

"Hey, actually, what should we call you? We can't call you Red Daughter all the time. You need a normal name too.", Alex threw in all of the sudden after they had calmed down a little.  
"Oh Rao, you're right. I didn't even think about that!", Kara exclaimed, expectantly looking at her twin.  
Red Daughter stayed quiet for awhile, thinking deeply about the question. Then she slowly responded: "When I was on missions for Lex Luthor, I used the name Linda Lee. I... I like that name."  
"Alright, then it's settled. From now on,  
you're Linda Lee Danvers!", Kara beamed.  
And for the first time, Linda really felt...  
happy. Like she belonged.  
She had a family. 

She had shoved the envy of Kara's loving surroundings and the hurt of being alone so deep down that she had almost started to forget them.  
She had tried so hard to convince herself that she didn't want a family, that she didn't want friends. Until she had actually started to believe that she didn't.  
But in reality that wish for a family, for friends, had always been there, deep down. She had acted with a self-protective strategy, to block those feelings out, to stop them from surfacing in her.  
Because she had believed that she would never be able to have anything like that. And she just didn't want to deal with that heartbreak.  
But now she did have it. And it felt really damn good.


	4. Chapter 3

"So, this is home.", Kara said, opening the door to her appartement and holding it open for Linda to enter. "But you already know that. You've been here before, right?"  
Her doppelganger gave a shy, apologetic smile at the mention of the time where she had snooped around in Kara's belongings and made an exact copy of her appartement. That certainly wasn't something she was proud of. And it was also something which had proved that she had wanted nothing more than a normal life. Now she had the chance at having just that.

Linda was pulled out of her wave of melancholy when the other blonde spoke again.  
"You can have the bedroom, I'm gonna crash on the couch until we find a long-term solution. I've done it before when I had a long day as Supergirl and it's actually not that uncomfortable, so no worries.", Kara babbled happily while closing the door behind them and walking towards the middle of the room. "I know it isn't exactly big or luxurious but... you know, it's home. Your home now, too."  
"Home.", she repeated with the same kind of expression which she had had when Kara and Alex called her their sister.  
Kara nodded with a grin.

Suddenly, her grin turned into a frown and she rushed away with a gush of wind. When she came back a second later, she was dressed in her Supergirl suit.  
"I just got an alarm for Supergirl. I'll be right back, I hope. Stay here and well, have a look around, get comfortable.", Kara quickly explained, while walking backwards towards the window and making wild gestures with her hands. Shortly before she exited through the window, she took a last look at her with shining eyes. "Hey, as soon as you've fully settled, you could become a hero too! We could be partners!"  
Linda smiled sheepishly. "I'd like that."  
Kara beamed. "Awesome! Alright, see you! Be back in a few!"  
And with that, she shot out of the window.  
Linda looked after her for a while, then she pushed her hands into the pockets of the pants she was wearing and slowly walked around the appartement. She ended up sitting down in front of some drawers. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It actually did not take that long. Kara returned after a few mere minutes.  
"It was a false alarm.", she chuckled as she came in through the window, the same way she had left before. "By the way, Alex wanted to come over later. She asked me if we could get some snacks for a movie night, maybe. Are you okay with that?"  
Linda just smiled and nodded.  
She sat on the floor with crossed legs, in front of an opened drawer, and she was holding something in her hands which she had apparently inspected just before Kara returned.

Kara changed back into her casual clothes and stepped closer, squatting down next to her to see what she was looking at.  
It was a DVD. A special one to be exact.  
"Oh, hey! "The Wizard of Oz"! That's my favorite movie!", Kara squealed, pointing at the cover. "When I was new on earth, Eliza showed it to me and it made me feel so much better. We need to watch that with you too! You're gonna love it, I promise!"  
Linda giggled at Kara's enthusiasm.

However before that would happen, they had to comply to Alex's wish of getting snacks.  
As it turned out, just the simple walk to the supermarket was a little adventure for Linda.  
She stopped every few feet to look at posters which were hung up on walls or trees, to pet some dogs or cats (which Kara didn't mind the tiniest bit because that gave her the chance to pet them as well and she would never complain about the chance to pet an animal) or because of an especially loud city sound which startled the poor girl so much that she pressed herself against the nearest wall. Kara tried calming her down several times and in the end, she just took her hand into her's and held it for the rest of the way. This seemed to actually let the other blonde feel safe and secure since she didn't start to panic again after that.

In the store itself, Kara had to pull herself together to not buy everything she saw. Which required quite the amount of willpower. An amount which she simply did not have. Not when it was about food.  
So this led to more things than actually needed making their way into the basket, one by one.

Linda was obviously intrigued by all the different new experiences - all those different smells, different temperatures in different parts of the building and all those colors.  
She kept her hand in Kara's and followed her like a puppy. All the while looking around with big, interested eyes.  
Until they passed the cookie aisle. She stopped so abruptly that Kara stumbled and almost felI.  
Confused, she looked up at her twin.

She expected to see something that had  
activated Linda's fight or flight response and prepared herself for having to calm her down again. But the young woman was actually pretty calm already - she just stood still and stared, with a certain shimmer in her eyes, at one of the shelves. Kara made a step to the side and moved her head so that she could follow her glance.  
Oreos.  
Linda's eyes were fixated on oreo packages.

"Linda?", Kara asked with raised eyebrows.  
"We had those in Kaznia.", she just responded.  
Studying her facial expression, Kara noticed that she herself had the same one when she saw or heard of potstickers. Oreos must be Linda's potstickers, so to say, and Kara would have felt like a monster if she denied her those. So she let go of Linda's hand and grabbed four packs at once, putting them in the basket.  
When she looked back at Linda, her face wore the brightest and biggest smile, Kara had ever seen before.


	5. Chapter 4

As they arrived back home, Kara started to unpack everything while she told Linda she could sit down on the couch. From the corners of her eyes, Kara noticed how Linda would repeatedly glance at the red blanket which was laying at the end of the couch. She chuckled. "You can take that if you want, you know. Everything here belongs to you now too."  
Linda smiled sheepishly, blushing as she realised she had been caught. But she leaned forward, taking the blanket and wrapping herself up in it. Just like she had done when she had been in the appartement alone for the first time -while reading Kara's journal.

Kara shook her head in amusement as she returned to the bags of groceries. She got to the packages of oreos and after putting three of the four away, she took the last one and walked over to the couch where she silently handed the cookie package over.  
Linda's eyes instantly lit up and Kara couldn't help the little laugh as she saw her twin licking her lips in excitement.

Kara returned back to the kitchen to prepare the snacks and fill some bowls with them for the sister movie night.   
While she was still in the act, the front door opened and the third and meldest Danvers sister stepped in.

Alex honestly didn't quite know what to think when she saw her sister's twin sitting on the couch, wrapped up in the infamous red fuzzy blanket and happily munching Oreo cookies. It was really adorable to watch, if she was being honest.  
Especially when the young woman finally turned her head to look at the visitor, beamed at Alex's appearance and waved excitedly.  
Alex just couldn't resist her sister's face. It was impossible. And with Linda's even bigger childish nature, literally living only for a few months, it was even worse. The corners of Alex' lips curled themselves upwards. She answered the greeting by walking over and giving her a kiss on the head. Linda seemed to be stunned by this for a few seconds.   
That's when Alex realised that she had never received love, even in the simplest way such as a sisterly kiss. She had only ever been treated as a soldier, a machine, an instrument for Lex to gain power. 

It made Alex sad and angry at the same time. She had been manipulated and used, had been played and betrayed. She thought she was doing good, was serving the collective, only to realise that she was leading the country she was fighting for into their death.  
Alex unconsciously balled her fist inside of the pocket of her jeans. Oh, how she would love to punch Lex Luthor right now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kara suddenly appeared next to her and gave hera quick peck on the cheek.   
"Hi, Alex."  
"Нey.", she replied, quickly pulling herself together, and smiled.  
Kara placed the bowls with snacks which she had been carrying on the table before plopping down on the couch. 

"Oh, by the way, we have decided to watch "The Wizard of Oz!", Kara announced.  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that "we" or wasn't it really just you?", she asked, sarcastically.  
Kara blushed. "I mean... Lin found the disc and I thought... she might enjoy it and it might help her since it helped me too. You know when everything was still new to me and stuff..."  
"Well, you're lucky, that argument's pretty good.", Alex laughed.  
Kara grinned happily.

Linda looked meanwhile a little confused, her brows were furrowed.  
"Everything okay?", Kara asked her.  
"What... what does "Lin" mean?", she questioned while tilting her head.  
"Oh, I- I just decided that that's your nickname. I should've asked if you're okay with it."  
"Nickname?"  
It took Kara a second to realise that Linda had no idea what a nickname was. That probably just hadn't been a reasonable, useful thing to learn for Lex.

"It's like a shorter or cuter version of your actual name. It's something family and friends do sometimes when the actual name is too long or just to show affection, maybe?", Kara tried to explain, finding it difficult to find adequate words to convey the meaning.  
"Yeah, for example, my actual name is Alexandra. But I prefer Alex and everyone knows me as Alex. Mom sometimes calls me Alexandra when she's mad or disappointed.", the older  
Danvers sister elaborated. "Or our friend James Olsen sometimes gets called Jimmy by people. He doesn't like that though."  
Linda nodded slowly, processing the new information. "And Lin is my... nickname?"  
"Yeah, I mean, only if you're okay with it."  
She nodded again, this time with a shy smile.

Some time later, they were all settled down together on the couch, to watch the movie. Kara's finger hovered over the Play button but she hesitated. She thought for a second, then pressed the language settings and changed it to russian with english subtitles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see how Linda's face lit up which made Kara smile. She wanted Linda to know that she acknowledged her origins, wanted her to feel included and accepted.

Afterwards, she finally pressed play and they watched the movie which did in fact fascinate Linda and she really seemed to genuinely enjoy herself.  
She was still wrapped in the red blanket, and closely snuggled up to Alex. The latter also put her free arm around Kara so she wouldn't feel excluded or replaced.

When the movie had finished, it was already quite late. So Alex soon enough after decided it was time to go for her. They said their goodbyes, including kisses on the cheek, and then she left the appartement, leaving the newly found twins alone.  
Considering the time, Kara took some pajamas for Linda, and herself, out of her closet. One advantage of being doppelgangers was sharing the exact same size.  
She watched Linda get into bed with a smile before turning off the lights and going back to the living room where she got comfortable on the couch. She was asleep in a few minutes and enjoyed a deep, dreamless sleep.   
However, she was startled awake by a scream in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are eagerly awaiting her, Lena will show up in Chapter 7! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Kara was startled awake by a scream in the middle of the night and though she instantly felt her heartbeat increase and the adrenaline rush through her veins, she didn't waste a single second. She jumped up to her feet, letting the blanket she had been covered with fall to the ground.  
In a mere second, she had supersped herself into the bedroom, expecting the worst and ready to take on who or whatever she would be facing. Ready to defend her new-found sibling with everything she had.  
What she found however was... nothing.  
Nothing and no one was there to threaten or possibly hurt her.   
There was only Linda, tossing and turning on the bed, completely tangled up in the blanket. Heartwrenching whimpers broke through her restless sleep.  
Kara pulled herself out of her paralyzing shock by shaking her head a few times and quickly moved towards the bed. She sat down on the edge and put her hands on Linda's shoulders, gently shaking her sleeping body and trying to wake her.

"Hey. Hey, wake up. Linda. Hey, Lin-", Kara said softly.  
At first she didn't budge, only seeming to flinch at the touch as her eyes were still tightly shut.  
But then with a start, Linda shot up straight, panting and looking around wildly, with hectic eyes reminiscient of those from a scared animal.  
Kara was relieved that she didn't accidentally use her heat vision like she herself often did when she was scared in her childhood - and still today sometimes.  
"Hey! It's okay, you're okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe.", Kara tried calming her, using her hand to cup half of her twin's face and stroke her cheek.

Linda's breathing started to slow down. She swallowed hardly as her eyes met Kara's.   
Then she quickly looked down at her trembling hands, avoiding the other blonde's concerned gaze as she mistook it for anger. Her cheek began to heat up and tears began to burn in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me.", Linda whispered, mortified.

She automatically felt transported back into her time in Kaznia. In the first time period after Mikhail had died, she would often have nightmares. A lot actually.  
If she was lucky, there were only a few soldiers and guards who would yell at her to shut up in annoyance - leaving her to silently cry herself back to sleep in her cold, dark cell, having to deal with those feelings completely alone.   
If she wasn't so lucky, Lex would be there. And he would punish her - for being "weak" and "disappointing". For not being how he wanted her to be, for not acting on his will.  
It had only needed two of those punishments until she had learned to keep quiet when she had a nightmare.

Now, she had slipped up. The new environment had affected her unconsciously, caused her to feel a little too secure. And now she felt like she ruined everything by accident. She really didn't want to anger or disappoint Kara. She had only just accepted her into her family. She couldn't lose this chance, this opportunity, so soon.

Kara stared at her, not understanding what she had said.  
"What? What did you say?", Kara asked, there was confusion in her voice.  
At this point, Linda realised she must have slipped back into russian - too engulfed in her emotional distress to have noticed it sooner.  
She gulped. Speaking russian when she could and should be speaking english was something else that had been punishable under Lex's wrath.  
"I'm sorry.", she repeated quietly, this time in english, voice quivering in an attempt to surpress the fear and panic inside of her. "Please... don't be mad."  
Kara was taken aback and blinked a few times, wondering if she actually heard that correctly. But of course she did - her superhearing wasn't exactly easy to fool.

"Why- why would I be mad? You had a nightmare. That's not your fault."  
At these words, Linda risked taking a look at Kara's face. She didn't seem angry but worried and caring which irritated Linda a little and she didn't dare letting her guard down yet.  
She fumbled with her fingers as she nervously spoke again. "Lex Luthor... He got mad."  
Kara felt the intense rage and hate she already had for Lex multiply.  
That man really didn't shy away from anything to achieve his goals. He didn't care who or what got hurt in the process - but she should have expected something like this. Lex hadn't even had a problem betraying his own sister on multiple occasions and even attempting to kill her.

She shoved the anger at the Luthor down and managed to have her voice remain calm and collected when she replied: "I will never be mad at something like that. Everyone gets nightmares sometimes, it's nothing shameful. I promised I will protect you and care for you. You're safe with me."  
Linda needed a few seconds to comprehend what she had said. It was such a difference to what she was used to.  
She came from a strict, stern environment where she was treated and expected to be like a soulless, emotionless soldier - with the only goal being destroying America.

She had never been treated with such warmth and care, with such compassion and love.  
She didn't know what it was like to have someone care about her in that measure. The closest she ever got to something remotely like this was when Lex transferred his blood with the Horun-El to her to save her. But even that had been a scheme of his plan, something he had only done for his own gain. So he wouldn't lose his most useful, most precious weapon.

Kara noticed the emotions running wild inside of her twin and felt an incredibly amount of pity - she didn't deserve what she went through. No one did.  
She wrapped her arms around Linda, gently pulling her close.  
The latter needed a few seconds but when she had adjusted to it, she buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck and pressed herself against her, seeking the  
comforting body contact and warmth.  
"Thank you.", she mumbled.  
"Not for that.", Kara replied softly, rubbing her back.

After a few seconds of silence, Kara spoke up again: "Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"  
Linda didn't respond, only nodded against her shoulder.  
They pulled apart and Linda scooted a little out of the way so Kara could crawl into bed as well.  
Laying across from each other, Kara took her hand which coaxed a small shy smile out of Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the night went on in peace. But when Kara woke up the next morning, she was slightly irritated by an unknown weight on her chest. Still too sleepy to actually open her eyes, she touched around with her hand to identify what was laying on her chest, only to feel cloth and something that felt suspiciously like a body. She ended up peeking through one eye and looked down. Sure enough she spotted a head full with blonde hair.

That had to mean that at some point this night, Linda must have rolled over, cuddled up next to her and slung an arm around her like a teddy bear.  
Kara couldn't help the little smile spreading across her lips. She could definitely get used to having a twin sister around. She did get lonely by herself in the appartement sometimes.

Kara turned her head to look over at the clock as she couldn't even take a guess as to what time it was since the room was completely dark. The closed curtains blocked out any possible sunlight from coming through.   
Said clock told her that it was still relatively early. She had almost an hour until she would have to leave and go to CatCo. Though, she was thinking about calling in sick.  
She didn't want to leave Linda by herself in the appartement with nothing to do but she also couldn't just take her with her - that would create too many questions as to where all of the sudden she got a twin sister from. The trip to the supermarket had been an exception.

She would need to drop some hints first here and there about the fact she had one so people wouldn't be surprised or suspicious when she showed up. Especially if or when Linda did take on the role of Supergirl's new partner. That might lead to some conspiracy theories amongst the people of National City which she really wanted to avoid.  
Rao, so many risks. But she'd have to find a solution because Linda deserved a chance at a life here. 

The DEO also needed to be informed, she thought. She would probably leave that to Alex. As the Director, she had a much better influence and also more control over the agents. And since they already knew about the existence of Red Daughter in detail and had seen Kara rush her into the medbay to take care of her, they might have an easier time to adjust to the change.   
CatCo however was a completely different story...

And what if Lena showed up at there? Which was very well possible as she still owned the company after all.  
She would definitely know something was up. She was one of the few people outside of the DEO who knew Red Daughter was created by the Horun-El. If now, mysteriously, Kara's twin sister who she had never once mentioned during such a long period of friendship, showed up, Lena would surely connect the dots.

She couldn't let that happen. No, she needed to tell her the truth - the whole truth. She had wanted to do that anyway, even before she had taken Linda into her care. And now that everything was settling down and Lex was behind bars, for real this time, it was time for her to actually do it.  
She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed her twin yawning and starting to move.  
"Good morning.", Kara grinned.  
Linda took her head off of Kara's chest when she realised what she had been doing and blushed while giving a shy smile.

"How did you sleep? I mean, after the nightmare, of course.", Kara asked softly, sitting up a little and leaning against the head part of the bed.   
"Better. Thank you.", Linda said quietly, playing with the edge of the blanket.  
"You don't have to thank me for that. That's what sisters are for.", Kara reassured her, causing Linda to smile.  
Kara mimicked the gesture and leaned forward to place her hand on Linda's and give it a little squeeze.

"So, I'm actually going to call CatCo right now and say I'm sick so I can stay here with you.", Kara explained, pulling her hand back and pushing the blanker off of her so she could swing her legs over the edge of her bed and get up. "But l'll also call Lena, you know Lena, right? Lex's sister. He told you about her?"

"I- I know Lena, yes.", Linda answered, not being able to interpret the nervous, fluttering feeling inside of her stomach.  
Kara nodded.  
"So, I'm gonna call her and ask her to come over because. Well, I will finally tell her that I'm Supergirl. Oh Rao, I'm gonna tell her that I'm Supergirl.", Kara felt mortified at the simple idea of doing so but she did her best to shake that feeling off and then continued. "But since she doesn't know that yet, she also doesn't know about you or well... the fact that you're here at least. Would you be okay with waiting until I've explained everything? After I tell her my identity, I'll also tell her about you and come get you. Then I can introduce you formally to her."

Linda simply nodded, unable to form a sentence. She was confused about those feelings, she had everytime she heard the younger Luthor's name. It was a strange feeling.  
"Okay, great, l'll be right back.", Kara said, quickly exchanging her pyjamas for clothes and then going into the living room to grab her phone.  
Calling in sick at CatCo was the easy part and was quite fastly done with.  
At first she wanted to call Lena too. But she was so nervous that she didn't actually trust her voice too much right now so she simply sent Lena a text, asking her if she had the time to come over.  
She didn't have to wait long for a reply. She got the confirmation after a mere few seconds. Lena said she would be there in about ten minutes.  
Now there was no turning back.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara was convinced that if it was possible, she would have suffered a heart attack that exact moment it knocked on the door. And even more when her x-ray vision that it was Lena who stood in front of it.  
With an apologetic look in her eyes, she watched as Linda closed the door of the bedroom behind her. Kara needed to tell Lena first before she could introduce her to her new sister. 

Kara took a few deep breaths, then stood up and opened the door. Lena smiled at her.  
"Hey, Kara."  
"Hi.", she said a little breathless, feeling as though her heart would cave in any second, even though that was of course imagination. It felt really damn real though. "Come in. Thanks for being here so fast."  
"Of course, mean your text did say it was urgent, so... Sorry, I should haved asked directly: how are you? I got the notification that you're sick, which is why-", Lena grabbed into her purse, carefully lifting out a container. "- I brought chicken soup. Like last time."

Kara took the container with a bright smile. "Aww, golly, that's so sweet and so thoughtful! Thank you!", then her smile faded and she gulped. "I- I'm not actually sick though."  
Lena tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. "Why would you say you were then?"  
"Because I need to talk to you. And it can't wait any longer. I just... had to... I-", she went to the couch, placing the soup on the table. "Sit down, okay? Please?"  
Lena complied, seeming to be a bit worried about the blonde's sudden seriousness.

Kara took a shaky breath. "So, um, there... there's something about me that... you don't know yet. But I want you to know because... it's a very important part of who I am and... and I want to share it with you. It's um... well, I, uhm... I'm-"  
She gestured wildly with her hands and her voice always appeared to crack any second as she desperately searched for the courage to say it.

"Kara.", Lena interrupted her rambling, softly. "I... I think I know what you want to tell me.   
"Really?", Kara asked wide-eyed.  
Lena nodded with a smile. "Yes, and it's okay. It's more than okay."  
Kara let out a relieved laugh. "I'm so, so happy to hear you say that. I was... kinda worried, if I'm honest. It was so hard to hide who I was. I wanted to tell you so much sooner. So much sooner but then... all these things happened and I didn't get the chance to."  
"Well, I'm glad you told me now.", Lena smiled.  
"Me too.", Kara said happily, sighing with relief. A grin spread across her face. "Now I can officially welcome you into the Superfriends. We-"  
"Wait, what? What did you say?", Lena tilted her head to the side and frowned.  
"Superfriends? Oh, that's just what we call Supergirl's closest circle of-"  
"S-Supergirl?", Lena's smile had vanished completely.

Doubt rose in Kara and she bit her lip in anticipation. "Y-yeah... because..."  
Full realisation flashed across Lena's face now. Her expression hardened, her eyes turned cold.  
"You're Supergirl?"  
Kara felt her heart skip yet another beat. She grew panicked very quickly. "Lena, please, listen to me, I-" 

But the Luthor jumped to her feet. "No, I don't want to hear it. I can't believe it. You lied to me this entire time? How could you? I thought you were my friend."  
"What? Of course I am!", Kara exclaimed in shock, standing up as well.  
Lena started walking towards the door.  
"Lena, no please, wait. Let me explain-"  
"Explain?", she yelled, turning around.

Tears stood in Lena's eyes, as well as a very deep-seated anger, so intense that Kara had to swallow.  
"What do you want to explain, Supergirl?", Lena spat the name like poison, making Kara flinch. "How you betrayed me just like everyone else all the while claiming you would never do just that? How you made me out to be a fool? How you used me?"  
"No! No, I never did that, I- No! Please. I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want-I couldn't lose you."  
Lena's face showed no kind of sympathy as Kara cried out to her. Her voice trembled with held back tears as she said: "I really thought you were different."

She left and shut the door behind her.  
For a second, Kara just stood still in shock. Then her legs began to quiver and she stumbled to the couch where she broke down, sobbing.  
She didn't notice Linda coming out of the room until she heard her voice, quietly saying her name.  
She quickly tried brushing the tears away and putting on a happy face but she failed miserably.

Linda came closer, sitting down next to her.  
She seemed to be unsure about what to do and carefully watched Kara who's teary eyes were fixated on the chicken soup which still stood on the table.  
As her bottom lip started shaking violently, Linda reached over and closed her arms around her, like Kara had done the night before for her.  
It took a long time until Kara stopped crying and was able to pull away.  
"Why is... Lena angry?", Linda asked, timidly.  
"I lied to her about who I am and... she feels betrayed. She has... been betrayed so many times already and I... I just made everything worse.", Kara brought out while sniffling every now and then. She used the end of her sleep to brush over her eyes.

"That wasn't your intention.", Linda replied, with furrowed eyebrows, not understanding the problem.  
"You're right but... Lena doesn't know that. She doesn't want to know that. She's hurt and I... I honestly can't blame her... I promised her that I would never hurt her. I wanted to protect her and by doing that, I hurt her in the worst way possible.", Kara said, bitterly.  
There was silence for a while.  
"You know what's the worst part?", Kara mumbled.   
Linda tilted her head before shaking it.  
"I... I am in love with her. With Lena. I... I have been for a while now.", she  
said, looking down at her trembling hands. She hardly bit down on her lip to stop new tears from falling. Her voice was only a broken whisper when she continued. "And now I might have lost her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries this will be resolved VERY fast because I just can't deal with the same drama and heartbreak of them fighting again xD


	9. Chapter 8

Alex took quick steps along the hallway of the building. She put the key into the lock of the door and opened it.  
"Okay, so, what's wrong? What happened? Lin sent me a text from your phone, saying you were behaving strange.", Alex came in, without much of a greeting and shut the door behind her.  
Kara looked from her spot on the couch, where she had curled up, to the kitchen where Linda was sitting at the counter and eating Oreos.

"You did?", Kara asked, hoarsely.  
Linda nodded. "I'm-", she paused, looking for the word. She seemed to find the right one a few seconds later as she raised her head again. "-worried."  
The corner of Kara's lip lifted itself a little, though it was quite weakly. "That's sweet."  
Linda smiled, taking another Oreo out of the package.  
"So what happened?", Alex asked.  
Kara sighed sadly, struggling to sit up. If she hadn't already cried her eyes out before, she'd probably tear up again. Now only her voice trembled when she summarised the meeting with Lena earlier. How it first appeared to go well, perfect even. Only for her to be absolutely shattered when her true reaction came to the surface.

Alex listened attentively and took a deep breath after she had finished telling her the pronlem. She held held her hands on her hips and kept her eyes on the floor.  
Then she shook her head and abruptly turned around on the spot, walking back to the door.  
Kara frowned. "What are you doing?"  
Alex turned her head back to her sister, as her hand rested on the doorknob, just about to open the door. "What do you think? I'm gonna talk some sense into her."  
"Alex, no, wait-"  
"Nope. Kara, this is a job for a big sister.", she said. She turned toward the other blonde who was still seated at the counter. "Linda?"  
"Hm?", the other blonde asked, looking up from the cookie package.  
"Take good care of our sister for me while I'm gone, alright? I'll be back soon."

Linda nodded.  
Alex gave her a quick, little smile, then opened the door and left.  
Meanwhile, Linda got up from her chair and went over to the couch to sit down next to Kara.  
"I'm taking care of you.", she repeated Alex' order.  
The corner of Kara's lip curled up slightly.  
Linda chewed on her bottom lip, obviously considering what she could possibly do to make Kara feel better. She looked down at the package which was still in her hand. She raised it up in Kara's direction.  
Kara gave a soft chuckle, wiping her eyes and taking an oreo out.  
"Thanks.", she whispered.  
Linda nodded, proud that she accomplished something that helped.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not too much later, Alex arrived at LCorp, marching straight past the secretary who tried stopping her - and failing to do so. In that aspect, she was very much like her younger sister.  
"We gotta talk.", Alex announced after bursting through the door. She crossed her arms, looking at Lena quite sternly.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor, she just-", the secretary began.  
Lena looked up from her desk. Her expression was cold. "Just go. I'l take care of this."  
The secretary nodded and disappeared out of the room.  
Lena stood up. "I'd appreciate it if you'd go. I don't have anything to say to you."  
"That's okay because I have a lot to say to you.", Alex responded.

"I don't want to hear any of it. I don't want to her anything from any of you. You were all lying to me, pretending to-"  
"To what? To be your friends? Do you really think that low of us? Of Kara? Geez, Lena, we didn't kill your dog, we just kept Kara's identity hidden. Which was for your own good."  
"I can hardly see how it's for my own good.", Lena replied harshly.  
"Well, let me explain t-"  
"No. You can go. I-"  
"No, l'll stay.", Alex exclaimed. Her voice was strong and fierce - it left no room for arguments. "And you'll fucking listen to what I have to say."  
Now it was Lena who crossed her arms. She obviously didn't like this but she also realised that Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. And if she was being honest with herself, the older Danvers could be quite intimidating when she was angry.

"Look. I know it's hard to understand.", Alex said, her voice softening a little. "I know you feel betrayed but Kara - we all actually - genuinely tried protecting you. I've known about Kara all my life and sure, it's great to have Supergirl as a sister. To be able to work with her at the DEO. But it's not all sunshine and rainbows, okay? It's tough, it's scary, it's a burden. When she lost against Reign, when the air filled with Kryptonite. I was so close to losing her so many times. And each time, it's terrifying. Everyday. l worry about her every single god damn time she puts on that cape and goes out to fight. I worry... that she might not come back. All that fear... it's like a giant weight on my shoulders. And it puts me in danger too, actually almost got me killed a few times. Kara doesn't like admitting it to herself but she knows that. That's why she didn't tell you sooner. She didn't lie because she doesn't trust or love you or because of your stupid last name. She didn't tell you because she loves you too damn much and she couldn't bare the thought of putting that burden on you too or putting you at risk too. She didn't want to lose you. The only reason she did tell you now is because she was scared she would lose you anyway. She ran out of excuses. Kara can't lose you, Lena. Please. Just... think about that."

Alex's eyes were full of emotion and sincerity when they looked right into Lena's.  
Lena blinked, having not expected something like this. To see Alex get as agitated as that. She wasn't able to muster any words at the moment. She just stared at the older Danvers sister while her speech played back in her head, causing her mind to race with thoughts.  
Without another word, Alex just gave her a firm nod and left the office, leaving a thunderstruck Lena behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with the reconciliation ^-^  
> We had enough of the "Oh no, you're Supergirl" drama in the show, I can't do that here xD


	10. Chapter 9

Alex had returned to Kara's appartement after the speech, she gave to Lena. She just hoped that she had convinced Lena in some way. Made her understand. Because she couldn't bare seeing her little sister like that. Her condition right now was worse than when Mon-El had to leave the planet.  
And the incident with Lena had only been a day ago while Kara's grief over Mon-El had built up over several days, if not weeks.  
She worried about how she would be in a few day's time - would she lose herself completely?  
The blonde was a wreck now already, curled up into her older sister's arms. Linda sat next to them, not knowing what to do since stuff like this was new to her. She didn't know how to deal with someone else's grief or sorrow. She hardly knew how to deal with her own feelings.

Suddenly, it knocked.  
Alex gave Linda a look and the other blonde nodded simply, standing up to vanish into the bedroom again.  
Alex gently unwrapped herself from Kara, gave her little sister a kiss on the forehead and then went to check on the visitor.  
When she opened the door, she came face to face with none other than Lena.  
Alex' eyes widened. Did she really do it?  
"Hey, uh. You know what, just come in, l'll have to go to the store anyway actually.", Alex came up with the lie on the spot, just grabbing her jacket, waving at Kara and then walking past Lena. The latter now entered, closing the door behind her.  
When Kara noticed who it was, she shot up into a sitting position, her jaw dropping. "L-Lena, h-hey."  
"Hey.", Lena said quietly.  
There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry.", Kara blurted out. "I am so so sorry, I-"  
"Don't.", Lena said. Her words didn't come out harshly or angry, as Kara expected they might do. "I... I'm the one who should apologize. I... I was an idiot."  
"No, don't say that. You have every right to hate me, l-"  
"Hate you?", Lena asked softly. She came closer and sat down on the couch next to her. "Kara, I could never hate you. I... I got angry, yes, but I overreacted. Alex helped me understand and see that I was wrong. I get it now, I really do."  
Kara sniffled. "You don't hate me?"  
"Of course not.", Lena smiled, reaching over to hug her.  
Kara collapsed into her arms, relief washing over her.

It took a while until they were able to pull away from each other and then they just smiled at each other for a while.  
Until Kara remembered something. "Hey, uh- Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"What did you think I was going to tell you before? Before, you know...", she trailed off, cautiously.

"Oh.", Lena said, her cheeks turning red. "I... thought you were coming out. Sexuality-wise."  
Kara felt like her throat was being tied up. "Really?"  
"Yeah.", Lena chuckled, fidgeting with her hands, not looking at her.  
"Well uhm.", Kara suddenly felt very hot and like her mouth was being dried out. This was her chance. "Well, actually, that.. that's not too far from the truth either."  
Now it was Lena's turn to ask "Really?" as her head jerked in her direction again.  
Kara giggled nervously. "Uh-huh."

"That's great.", Lena said, a little too enthusiastically, making Kara raise an eyebrow in both confusion but also curiosity. Lena blushed and her fingers slowly laced with Kara's. The superheroine heard the Luthor's  
heartbeat, rapidly picking up in speed and intensity.  
She was obviously extremely nervous. And Kara's heart soon enough mimicked that speed as she awaited her next words. "Because, um... me too."

If Kara hadn't been sitting, her legs would have probably given in at this moment. She was just able to gape at her.  
For a second, there were only Lena's eyes staring right back into Kara's and then their faces were drifting closer towards one another, as their eyes fluttered shut.  
And when their lips were just a few millimeters apart from each other, the opening of a door disrupting the silence startled them and they pulled apart to look at the disruptance.  
In the doorframe of the bedroom stood Linda, obviously uncomfortable.  
After a few seconds of silence, Linda said apologetically: "Sorry, it got so quiet. I didn't know what was going on."  
Kara swallowed, trying not to show her disappointment of having been disturbed. "It's okay."  
"Kara, what-?", Lena whispered, wide-eyed, staring at her doppelganger.  
"Oh, um, right. Lena, you know Red Daughter? Yeah, well... she's actually a really good person, you know. And... well, now she's family. My sister. Her name is Linda.", Kara explained, turning back to Linda and waving her over. Her twin came closer.

"Huh.", Lena just made, still looking bewildered. Then she pulled herself together and forced up a smile. She  
didn't trust anyone who had worked for her brother but if Kara said she had changed, she'd give it a go. "Hi then. Nice to meet you."  
"Oh, we've met before.", Linda said casually.  
Both Kara and Lena looked taken aback.  
"Excuse me?", Lena asked at the same time as Kara asked with furrowed brows: "You did?"  
Linda nodded. "Lex Luthor brought me here to find out information about Kara. I read her journal-"  
"Wait, you read my journal?", Kara questioned. She wasn't angry, just embarrassed. She didn't expect this revelation.  
Linda nodded again and continued: "And she wrote a lot about you, about your potential and her love for you. I wanted to meet you, so I took some of Kara's glasses and went to you."

Kara's face turned a deep shade of red when Linda talked about her diary entries about Lena. The latter felt very flattered if she was being honest but she focused on the other part of what Linda was telling them.  
She scrunched her nose, deep in thought, rummaging through her memories, getting stuck on one. "That day where Kara was supposed to be on vacation but appeared at CatCo because she needed to help Alex with something. That was you, wasn't it? I was thinking  
that Kara behaved rather strange that day."  
Linda smiled and nodded when Lena figured it out.  
"Alright.", Kara said sheepishly, still not completely being able to shake the embarrassed feeling off. "Anyone hungry?"


	11. Chapter 10

"Alright, so I'm here and I come with ice cream.", Alex said after opening the front door and stepping into the appartement. She was lightly shaking the bag she was holding up with her hand to underline her words.  
Kara had texted her before to let her know that the reconciliation had been successful and that Linda had been introduced to Lena. That all was well and that she could come back if she wanted.  
And Kara being Kara had of course asked her to bring something to eat with her on the way back.

"Yes!", Kara now exclaimed happily, raising her fists into the air in excitement.  
Lena chuckled and shook her head at this kind of childish behavior but secrectly adored how adorable the blonde was.  
Alex walked over to the table where she put a different pot of ice cream in front of everyone's face. They had all taken a seat on the floor, around the table.  
The only one then being able to be a competition for Kara in "brightest smile" was Linda. Alex placed a pretty special kind of ice cream in front of Linda, winking at her in the process.   
It was nothing else than oreo ice cream.  
The blonde was so enthusiastic that she hugged Alex's legs - the only part of her body which she could reach from her place on the floor.

In response to Lena's facial expression, Kara quietly explained: "Oreos mean to her what potstickers mean to me."  
The Luthor smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that really means something."  
Over the course of their eating time, Alex was mostly busy talking to Linda but she couldn't help stealing glances at the direction of her other sister and Lena every now and then.  
The two of them were being more touchy than usual, far more giggly and especially and most noticeable far more easily embarrassed around each other - all signs which Alex was quick to analyze and interpret.  
She decided not to say anything yet but she squinted her eyes here and there and broke into a knowing smile every so often.

A few hours passed fast and Lena decided it was time to go home. Kara took the chance and offered awkwardly to fly her there which Lena actually accepted, much to Alex's and Kara's surprise.  
Kara blushed a little, as she did so many times this evening, when she took Lena into her arms.  
The darkhaired woman seemed flustered too but she had less trouble concealing it.  
Then they were gone with a gush of wind and all Alex could think while looking after them was: >>Wow, they're whipped.<<

Not too long after, the two had arrived at Lena's place. Kara gently put her down.  
"You know, I've really been missing out. I could get used to this.", Lena laughed and Kara joined while scratching the back of her head timidly.  
A few moments of silence followed.

"Well, um, I guess I should be going then. I mean you're probably tired and I... I gotta get back because of Linda and... yup.", Kara rambled.  
"Yeah.", Lena whispered, the corner of her lip twitching upwards.   
"Good night, then.", Kara smiled, going in for a hug which Lena just too willingly accepted.  
Kara gave a last nod and turned around.

"Before you go... Um, there's actually something I need to do.", Lena said quickly, gathering up the sudden courage which rose up inside of her.  
Kara turned back around expectingly only to be greeted with Lena's hands on her cheeks her lips on her own.  
At first she stood frozen in shock but it took less than a second before she just melted into the, her arms finding their way around Lena's waist as if they've never done any differently.

When their lips pulled apart, they let their foreheads rest against each other.  
They were both smiling, sheepish and relieved at the same time.  
"That was so worth waiting for.", Kara chuckled softly.  
Lena's smile only widened and she nodded lightly, careful not to break the body contact. "Definitely."

"So, does that mean we're... you know... official?", Kara asked hesitantly, not wanting to scare her off.  
"I would say so, yeah.", Lena replied, completely content. She continued with a quiet laugh: "I think we'll just have to keep it together when you're out as Supergirl or else people will start suggesting that I'm cheating on you. You know how some paparazzi can be."  
Kara cackled a little. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, simply enjoying each other's warmth and closeness.  
"I think you said you needed to go.", Lena whispered at some point.  
"Really? I can't remember.", Kara responded, innocently, causing Lena to break out into a smile again. "No, yeah, I... I know. I could... get us breakfast from Paris tomorrow. If you'd like."  
"You'd do that?", the Luthor asked, touched by the offer.  
"Of course."

"What about Linda though?"  
"I'm gonna ask Alex to look after her. I'm sure she'd like a sister bonding day, having the chance to drag someone around to do all the things that are too boring for others. Besides, Lin needs to be formally introduced to the DEO anyway. They have to know that she's on the good side now so no one will like attack her or anything."  
Lena chuckled and nodded. "Alright then. I'm looking forward to it."  
Kara beamed. "Me too."

They leaned in for another kiss.  
Kara bit her lip, eyes shining brightly as she smiled at Lena one last time before she finally left.  
Both of them were feeling as though their hearts were going to combust with happiness.  
Lena was just barely able to retrieve into her appartement as her legs felt kind of wobbly. She noticed how she couldn't stop grinning happily as she closed the balcony door. 

And when Kara returned home, Alex already waited for her, leaning against the kitchen counter with crossed arms and an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
"So, what's going on between you and Lena?"


	12. Chapter 11

The three Danvers sisters had stayed up half of the night talking. Well, it was mainly Kara talking, with Alex asking  
questions and trying to squeeze out every last detail of information about what happened.  
Linda was oddly quiet but in both their enthusiasm, they didn't really take much notice of it and simply read it as attentive listening.  
When Kara asked if it was okay for the both of them if they held a sister bonding day the next day, they agreed.  
Linda didn't even need to pretend to be excited about that because she did look forward to spending a day with Alex - getting to know the real one, the one who's name had been the only thing she remembered a few months ago. Before Lex Luthor took advantage of her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kara left quite early, not without saying goodbye to her sisters with little pecks on their cheeks though. Alex had slept over at Kara's  
appartement, so she could start off the day with Linda.

Meanwhile, Kara was flying over to France, Paris to be exact, and trying to find the perfect café to pick up breakfast.  
When she was content with her findings, she made her way back to National City where she landed nearby Lena's place and walked the rest, so there wouldn't be anyone who saw her flying as Kara in broad daylight.  
Ringing the bell, she got flustered. This was the first time she had breakfast with her girlfriend. Rao. Her girlfriend.  
She had been giddy when Alex had found her first girlfriend in Maggie and did all her firsts with her but experiencing this for herself... giddy wasn't enough to express what she felt.

But the nervousness just flew away when she came face to face with Lena's bright smile, welcoming her in.  
She felt pure happiness and true peace.  
All the anxiety and tension from the last weeks seemed to just fade away into oblivion.

(Time jump to a few hours later)

Linda and Alex were talking in the DEO when Linda's eyes landed on her twin sister and Lena walking in, hand in hand. They stopped a few feet away to laugh about something, then Kara leaned  
forward, wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and kissed her.  
Linda felt a sharp pain in her chest area. She didn't know what was going on or why she was suddenly feeling like this. But she knew she felt it before - when she walked in on them almost kiss  
the day before. The only thing that she knew was she felt the intense wish to be in Kara's place.  
And she assumed that there might be a plausible reason. She had read about it in a very few selected books Lex had given her. But she had no idea if she was right as she had barely any normal life experience.

"Alex?", she asked, quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"What does it feel like?"  
"What does what feel like?", Alex was confused.  
"Being in love. What does being in love feel like?", Linda replied.  
Alex's eyes squinted in wonder at the question before following her sister's gaze. She seemed to realise something but before she could say anything, Kara  
turned around and smiled brightly upon seeing her sisters. She gave Lena another kiss before the latter walked into the opposite direction - where the labs were located. Kara skipped to her sisters. "Hey, you guys! Lena's coming soon too, she just wants to clarity something in the labs and-"

She interrupted herself as she tilted her head upon looking at Linda. She raised her eyebrows and slightly pointed her finger at the black leather jacket which Linda wore. "That's not my jacket."  
"Nope.", Alex said, popping the 'p'. "It's mine."  
Upon Kara's confused facial expression, Alex elaborated.  
"Well, as it turns out she may have your looks but-", she placed her arm around Linda's shoulders, smiling proudly and having a certain glint in her eyes. "-she's got my style."  
Kara chuckled at Alex's enthusiasm.

Then she squinted and scrunched her nose a little.   
"What is it?", Linda asked.  
"Nothing, I just... I just never really realised how good I, or well we, look in leather jackets."  
Alex laughed at that statement and the other two joined soon after.

Then Lena finally arrived, smiling as she placed her hand on Kara's lower back.   
Her glance shifted over Linda and she stopped for a second. She returned her attention to Kara. "Darling, you two look very hot in leather jackets."  
"I know right? I said something similar!", Kara exclaimed excitedly. 

Alex broke into a smile. "Okay, as great as this little chat about clothing choices are... I'm much more interested in another thing: How was breakfast?"  
Lena and Kara blushed.  
"Okay, your faces speak for themselves. I suppose not only your taste buds were pleasured today."  
"Alex!", Kara squeaked, the pink of her cheeks darkening to a deep red.  
"Well, you're not wrong.", Lena commented, who seemingly got over being flustered fast and instead flung her arms around Kara. As she spoke, she  
purposefully used a very husky, sexy tone of voice. "It was really hot how you-"

"Okay, wow, stop, I don't need details! Good for you two but keep it to yourselves. Please, for everyone's  
sake.", Alex interrupted her with raised arms, mortified and obviously regretting the innuendo before, thus making the newly found couple laugh.  
"So what's new?", Kara asked after they had calmed down.  
"I called mom and she's coming herefor a visit in two days. In fact, she's gonna stay a while and crash at my place in the meantime.", Alex told her.  
"Oh, nice! Then she'll meet Linda! Or well, you know, formally at least."

Alex smirked in a sisterly-mischievous way. "And you can give her an update on your relationship status."  
Kara stuck out her tongue which Alex returned.  
Lena chuckled. "You know, for a superheroine you're acting pretty childish."  
"But that's one of the things you like about me, right?",  
Kara asked while batting her eyes.  
"Sure.", Lena laughed and Kara grinned widely, leaning over for a quick peck on the lips. But Lena moved one of her hands to Kara's neck, keeping her close for a longer kiss.

"God, you guys are so cute, it's disgusting.", Alex groaned.  
The two broke apart, trying to stiffle their laughter.  
"Hey, I showed Lin most of the DEO but I thought, maybe you should show her that one specific thing.", Alex suddenly said.  
Kara frowned in confusion. "What thing?"  
Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Sure! Yes! Lin, come on, I have to show you something.", Kara said, getting excited. She turned to Lena, kissing her cheek. "I'l be back soon. Make yourself at home."  
Then she took Linda's hand, excitedly pzlling her along.

"What is it that you should show me?", Linda asked, curiously.  
"Oh, you'll see. Here it is. Come on in."  
They stepped inside a room and Kara went over to a desk, pressing a button.  
A blue light emerged from the other side of the room and soon enough, a woman appeared.  
"Hello, Kara.", Alura greeted her daughter. Her smile turned to irritarion when she noticed there were two  
versions of her daughter in the room.  
"Mom.", Kara said happily. And seeing her other's expression quickly followed with "This is Linda. She's my twin."  
Alura blinked a few times, slightly taken aback. "I think I'd know it if you had a twin."

"She exists because I seem to have accidentally touched the Horun-El back then. So technically speaking she's my doppelganger but we prefer the  
term twin sister because we've already adopted her into the family.", Kara summarised.  
Alura stayed quiet for a few seconds, then just smiled. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining about a second daughter. It's nice to meet you, Linda."  
Linda looked to Kara for guidance who replied with a nod.  
She turned back to Alura and gave a  
shy smile. "It's nice to meet you, too.", she hesitated, then added quietly and emotionally, never having believed to be able to use the word: "..mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write that leather jacket part after I consciously realised how good Melissa Benoist looks in a black leather jacket.


	13. Chapter 12

Kara woke up the next day and already felt excited the moment she opened her eyes. She turned off the alarm before it even rang and turned around to look at the other side of the bed where her twin sister was laying. Her face was hidden behind her hair.  
Kara chuckled and gently nudged her awake.   
Linda grumbled incoherently and Kara brushed her hair out of her face.   
"Lin.", she whispered.  
The other blonde peeked through one eye, a small smile on her lips.  
Kara grinned. "Morning."

Linda responded with a greeting herself as she started untangling herself from the blanket.  
Kara was already jumping up to her feet and clapped her hands. "Are you ready for today?"  
As her twin only watched her with a tilted head, Kara elaborated as she walked over to the closet to put out clothes.

"I'll take you to CatCo with me today. So you'll have the possibility to work too and actually have a normal life. I've tried to incorpate the fact that I have a twin sister to the people who know me a little more closely there. You know, so they won't be surprised when you show up. It should be fine, I think. And lucky for us, my girlfriend-", Kara blushed deeply as she interrupted herself and shortly looked down. "Sorry, I- I still gotta get used to saying that. Rao, I have a girlfriend... Lena is my girlfriend!"

Linda chuckled in amusement and Kara continued with a shy smile: "Um, right. Anyways, since she's the boss of CatCo, it's no problem to get you in there and get you a job."  
Linda nodded as a sign she understood and bit her lip, as well in anticipation as in a little nervousness.

"But first-", Kara said. "-breakfast. Breakfast always first."  
Her twin laughed and followed Kara who motioned for her to come along to the kitchen where she started making pancakes for them both.

When it was time to leave and they put their shoes as well as their jackets on, Kara couldn't help the little twitching of the corner of her lip as she watched Linda get into Alex's leather jacket. That clothing article seemed to have grown on her quite quickly.  
She was already on her way out when Kara held her back by gently grabbing her arm.   
"Oh no, wait, there's something missing.", she exclaimed, turning around and walking to a drawer. She opened it, rummaging a little until she pulled out a pair of glasses. She returned to her new sister and carefully placed them on the bridge of her nose.  
"There, that's better. We don't want anyone to figure out we're Supers.", Kara said softly, getting a nod as a reply.

Kara put her arm around her twin and then led her outside of the appartement, so they could make their way to CatCo.  
As they arrived, took the elevator ride to the correct floor and stepped out, Kara noticed how she got a few looks. Sure, people she came in contact with a few times a day and knew a little about her family life, had been informed that she had a twin sister. But apparently they hadn't expected them to seriously look so much alike - indistinguishable to be exact.

The reporter tried to brush it off by simply smiling kindly at the others as she led her sister to her new workplace where she sat her down and patiently explained everything to her - from the actual work to where it was possible to get a coffee from.  
Just barely after finishing explaining, she was adressed by a secretary who told her that James wanted to talk to her for a minute.  
Kara simply nodded, thanked her and curtly squeezed Linda's hand before walking over to James' office.

Just a second later, Nia came walking in and saw Linda sitting at the desk. Her face lit up.  
"Oh, hey, Kara, how are you doing?", Nia asked, happily. Then she frowned a little. "What are you doing here? This isn't your usual spot."  
The blonde looked at her with a tilted head and furrowed eyebrows. As if she didn't recognize her.  
Nia processed that information and came to the only logical conclusion.  
"Oh, you're not Kara, right? Then you must be-", she stopped and spoke her next words in a whisper so no one else could hear it and to avoid accidentally revealing her identity: "Red Daughter." Then she returned to her normal voice volume. "Or well, Linda. Kara told me about you."  
Linda nodded. "I'm Linda. Linda Lee Danvers."  
She halted curtly and smiled sheepishly when she realised that this was the first time she had introduced herself as a Danvers.

"Hey, then. I'm Nia. Nice to meet you.", she grinned, holding up her fist for a fistbump.  
As Linda only looked at her in confusion, Nia realised that she had no idea what this meant.   
"Oh, you don't know what a fistbump is. Here, look, you just gotta do a fist-", she showed Linda her fist and used her free hand to gently close Linda's into one as well. "And then we just put them together... like this."   
When she had successfully completed the gestured, Linda looked at their hands for a while before she started giggling.   
"I want to do that again.", she said.  
Nia laughed. "Okay."   
She fistbumped her again, making Linda giggle once more.  
Nia couldn't help but grin at the sight. "You know if you want you can also do this."  
She went to fistbump her again and after their hands had touched, Nia made a silly sounding imitation of an explosion.  
Linda seemed to find great pleasure in that, mimicking the brunette.

At some point though, Linda scrunched her nose, apparently thinking about something and finally stating in a low voice (as she had grasped the concept of hiding their powers and identities): "Kara told me about you too. You have... dream powers."  
Nia nodded. She looked around carefully, making sure no one saw her. She summoned a little dream energy for demonstration but quickly letting it disappear again for the fear of being discovered.   
Linda's eyes shone brightly. "I like that."  
"Thank you.", Nia replied with a chuckle.  
Somehow she knew this would be the beginning of a very good friendship. 

"Ah, I see you've met Nia.", Kara suddenly exclaimed with a smile as she came back to Linda's desk.   
Linda nodded hastily. "Look, she showed me this!"  
She expectingly raised her fist and Nia smirked, giving her the requested fistbump - of course with the additional badly imitated explosion sound effect.  
Kara laughed, nodding and loosely clapping. "Wow, that's amazing."  
"I know!", Linda replied with a bright smile.

"I've been gone for five minutes and you've already found a friend. That's impressive.", Kara chuckled. She winkend at the brunette. "But Nia's a great choice, really."  
Nia blushed and gave her a thankful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^


	14. Chapter 13

When Linda woke up alone the next day, she couldn't help but feel upset.  
She may have only been here a few days but she had gotten used already to waking up next to her twin sister, who had stayed with her every night since her nightmare on the first day.  
But now, Kara wasn't there. She tried shoving the feeling of abandonment away - Kara wouldn't do that to her. Kara was a good person.  
Instead she listened closely and sure enough heard her heartbeat in the living room. With a wave of relief, she got up  
and walked out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?", Linda asked, tilting her head a little while watching her twin tap rapidly on the keyboard of her laptop.  
"I'm finally taking the time to write that article to wash your name clean. So you can become a hero too when you're ready and don't have to deal with suspicion and distrust. So people  
know you're good. At least that's the plan.", Kara explained and looked up from her laptop. When she met Linda's eyes, she frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Linda's eyes widened. "Nothing."  
Kara smiled empathetically. "You can't really hide that from me. You get the same crinkle between your eyes when you're worried or upset that I get."  
Her twin sighed, letting her shoulders hang. After calming down from the initial fear of not finding Kara next to her, the worry she had felt ever since Alex had hung up the phone after talking to Eliza the day before re-emerged. "I'm... I just..."  
"You're scared about what Eliza will think about you?", Kara guessed.  
Linda fidgeted with her fingers and nodded.

The original blonde patted the place beside her on the couch for her to join her. Linda's eyes lit up a little and she followed the silent request. Kara took Linda's hand.  
"I know what's going happen. She's going to love you, just like mom already does. That went well and this will too. Eliza is honestly one of the kindest, most caring people I know. And one thing that's sure is that she can't resist this face."

Linda giggled, making Kara smile.  
Kara put her arm around Linda, gently pulling her closer and the latter hesitated a little but then dared resting her head on her shoulder, finding comfort in the closeness.  
Kara gently rubbed her shoulder before returning to her article, letting Linda stay in her place - cuddled up to her and watching with interest.

(A few hours later)  
"Hey, girls!", Eliza greeted happily, going to hug her two daughters - needing yet to hear about the third, sitting in the bedroom once more.  
Alex and Kara endured the motherly affection with smiles.  
When Eliza had settled down as much as possible, they decided it was time to speak.  
"Okay, Eliza, so there's.. two major changes that we have to tell you about.", Kara said, nervously. "The first is... well, I'm dating someone. Uhm... well, it's Lena. Lena Luthor."  
"Oh, dear god, finally."

"Wha- Wait, you... you knew?", Kara asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Oh please, sweetie, it's hard not to know. You're a gay mess whenever it's about that Luthor girl."  
"I did not seriously just hear you utter the words "gay mess".", Alex exclaimed, perplexed and in shock.  
Eliza playfully hit her shoulder. "Well, when one daughter's already come out to you and you suspect the other to follow at one point, you look things up."  
"I don't think I want to know what you looked up. So I'm not even gonna ask.", Alex replied, looking a little traumatized.

Eliza just laughed. "Does Alura know, sweetheart?", she turned towards Kara who nodded.  
"I talked to her yesterday. She was... delighted. A little worried about the Luthor name because of Clark's history with Lex but I convinced her that Lena's nothing like him and then she was just happy for me.", she told her with a content sigh.  
"As am I.", Eliza smiled, squeezing Kara's hand. Then she asked both of them: "What's the other thing you wanted to talk about, girls?"

"Uhm, that's a little harder to explain.", Kara began.  
"It's probably best if we just show you.", Alex added, jogging over to the bedroom and peeking into it.  
When she reappeared, she held Linda's hand and gently tugged at it to bring her forward.  
Eliza gasped. "Is- is that-?"  
"You know her as Red Daughter, yes.", Kara quickly said. "But we just call her Linda."  
The oldest Danvers woman eyed her younger daughter's doppelganger suspiciously. "And what is she doing here? I mean, she attacked me- she basically killed you, Kara."  
Kara wanted to respond but Linda's voice prevented her from it.

She had her head lowered, causing her hair to fall into her face. "I'm sorry.", her voice sounded so guilt-ridden and sorrowful that it was heartbreaking.  
Alex who was still holding her hand, put her free hand on Linda's shoulder for comfort. Soon joined by Kara who hugged her sideways too.  
Eliza watched the scene, feeling her suspicion and caution slowly fade. "I... I think I just need to know what exactly happened."

"When I went up against Lex, he attacked me with a kryptonite blast. Lin saved my life, by pushing me out of the way and taking it herself. And she almost died in the process. Alex helped her use the same method to save herself that I somehow used to save myself. She's a good person. And.. we've adopted her into the family. We're caring for her now.", Kara explained.  
Alex elaborated: "She's not dangerous, mom, I promise. She just got manipulated by Lex and... she didn't know any better. It's not her fault."  
Eliza nodded slowly. "Okay. If you two say so, I believe you."

Linda stepped forward carefully. Eliza resisted the urge to take a step back, especially when the girl came to a  
halt right in front of her.  
She watched her with baby blue puppy eyes, exactly like Kara's, and fidgeting hands.  
"Are you my mom now, too?", she asked, with such innocence and childlike nature that Eliza couldn't help but cave in.  
All the defenses, the suspicion and fear just vanished like someone flipped a switch inside her. How ever could she resist a face like that?  
"Yes, sweetie, yes I am.", Eliza smiled and placed her arms around her, pulling her into a tight, motherly hug.  
Alex and Kara looked at each other, with relief and happiness, glad that it had worked out so well, so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time ^-^


	15. Chapter 14

In the evening, the newly grown family was sitting together in Kara's appartement on her couch. It was a little crowded on there with four people but also quite cuddly so no one really minded. They were all very cheerful and happy - finding great pleasure in the simplicity of being together.  
Eliza told some stories from their childhood - how Kara and Alex hadn't gotten along at all at first and how they had started to grow closer when they solved their first crime, murder actually, together.  
The Danvers sisters chimed in here and there to give some details about the story and how it had panned out.

Suddenly though, Alex got a call from another DEO agent. She excused herself and got up from the couch to walk a few feet until she accepted the call.  
They talked a few seconds, then she thanked him and turned back to her family. She looked at Kara with a bright, meaningful smile.  
"It's ready."  
Kara let out a happy squeal and jumped to her feet.  
"Lin, we've got something to show you. Come on.", Kara said excitedly, jumping up and down. "We have to go to the DEO. Right now."

She grabbed her twin's hand and pulled her with her, leaving Linda a little overwhelmed and confused.  
Alex gave her mother a hand motion so she would know that she should follow them.   
They all got into Alex's car, meaning Alex slid into the driver's seat. Eliza took the other place in the front while the twins got into the back of the car. 

When they arrived at the DEO, Kara took Linda's hand again to pull her along and also to guide her.  
She could barely hold still while Alex went to talk to another DEO agent so they could figure out where they would have to go to find the object in question.  
Though she was pretty relieved that Linda had been introduced to the DEO the day before so that meant no one got confused when they suddenly saw her double.

As soon as the information about the whereabouts of the required object had been given, they continued their course.  
In front of one room, they stopped and Alex opened the door for them. She obviously tried to stay professional and cool about the whole thing but she couldn't really contain her own excitement.  
Linda was so confused that she just let Kara drag her along into the room.  
There was a table with several chairs around it - pretty usual, especially considering that most room at the DEO looked like that.  
But on the table itself was a big black case placed which seemed to be said object in question. 

"So, you know how we're going to be working together now? Not just at CatCo but, you know, in the superhero business as well.", Kara grinned brightly, rocking from her heel to her toes in excitement.   
Alex had walked to the table and came to a halt in front of the case. She leaned against the edge of the table with crossed arms and an amused smile. Eliza stood next to her oldest daughter, not knowing what was going on either but quite anticipated to know what it was exactly.

Linda nodded simply in response to Kara's statement, a small smile on her lips.  
"Well, we thought of little something for you as a starting gift. As a hero, you obviously need a suit.", Kara continued and quickly added: "And yeah, I mean, you have a suit and you're gonna keep that of course but we thought it might not exactly... bring back nice memories if you understand what I mean. So we asked some of the agents here in the DEO to do some readjustments to it."

Those words seemed to have been some sort of cue for the older Danvers sister.  
The corners of Alex's lips raised themselves and she opened the case. Linda slowly stepped closer, curiously moving her head so she could look inside.  
What she saw almost took her breath away.  
The suit inside of the case was the one she had been wearing before, alright, there was no mistaking it.  
She could recognize it by its black and teal colors, by her cape which was still attached to it.   
But there was one important detail about the chest part which had been changed.

The chest symbol which had been attached to the suit before and had been reminiscent of the Soviet hammer and sickle, had been swapped out. With nothing else than the infamous sigil of the House of El. The Super symbol.

"Do you like it? It's supposed to show that you belong to us. You know since it's the family crest of Kal-EI, who you still have to meet by the way, and I. The people will know then that you're a part of us.", Kara said with shining eyes, excitedly waiting for her new sister's reaction.

Linda didn't say anything, she didn't really seem capable to. She simply turned around and hugged her twin, very tightly, never having felt such acceptance and such a sense of belonging.  
Kara smiled and wrapped her own arms around her too, rubbing her hand over Linda's back. 

A few seconds later, she glanced over Linda's shoulder at her older sister and adoptive mother who were still standing at the table and took one hand off of her twin's back to motion for them to come and join the hug as well.  
Alex and Eliza laughed quietly and followed the silent request by walking over and opening their arms before embracing the two as well.  
The family enjoyed their cuddly group hug greatly and once they had finally pulled away, they returned back to Kara's appartement. 

The entire way back, Linda pressed the case with her improved suit against her chest protectively, almost as if she was scared it would disappear if she dared to let go.  
They spent a few more hours together until it got late enough that Eliza and Alex made their way to the latter's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mayarah :)


	16. Chapter 15

The next day already turned out be a first chance for Linda to prove herself.  
"Ready for your first mission?", Kara grinned.  
It was just the announcement of an alien burglary but Kara was still excited to share this day with her new sister.  
They changed into their suits and flew to the place of action. Since there were just two aliens, not even with that great powers that they could be deemed dangerous, they were beaten pretty quickly and ready for take away to the DEO, by the agents standing at the ready, to finish the investigation.

However, what happened after was a problem. A crowd had formed around the scene of action and the reactions to Red Daughter, who they had only known before as the impersonator of Supergirl and attacker of the White House, weren't friendly minded. Apparently, Kara's plan of writing an article to convince people of her innocence didn't quite work out.

Linda's shoulders sank and her head hung low when she was met with evil glances, angry screams and thrown insults. Kara stepped in front of her with raised arms, trying to calm the mob and explain everything but that was harder than originally hoped for.

Out of the corners of her eyes though, Kara noticed that Linda's head jerked up all of the sudden and before she could ask what was wrong, her sister had already taken off.  
The crowd erupted in loud, startled scream as they were expecting an attack or anything that proved her to be the villain they had seen in her before, but she was flying straight across over them.  
There was a collective mumble of confusion and irritation when they notice this.  
Kara, too, was confused at first.  
Then suddenly someone in the crowd yelled "There!" and pointed up. There were gasps.  
Now Kara saw it too - astonished actually that she hadn't noticed what was happening beforehand - and she gaped at the sight.

Not too far away stood a tall building with appartements.  
And right down the side, with a dangerous speed, was a little kid, a boy, falling - probably having stood by an open window, maybe watching the scene with the crowd, and having fallen out.  
Kara had been so busy trying to convince the people of her sister's goodness that she hadn't focused on any sounds around her and hadn't heard the screams of the boy and the terrified mother standing at the window, several stories further up.

But before the boy could hit the ground, Linda had swept him up into her arms, saving him from a sure death.  
When she landed, the boy had his eyes tightly shut and was clinging onto her for dear life.  
"It's okay. I got you.", she said softly, her russian accent shining through more intensely than normal.  
Kara ran over and most members of the crowd followed.  
Upon arriving, she beamed at Linda. "That was amazing, Red! If it wasn't for you... Wow, I was way too focused on talking to the people to notice him falling, I- Rao!", Kara rambled in excitement.

Linda seemed a little helpless with the child, no more than maybe 7 years old, in her arms but didn't make any attempts at letting him go. On the contrary, she seemed to hold him very tightly, as if she was scared of letting go.  
In the background there was again a collective whispering. But this time they were words of possible belief, reconsideration. Apparently, the people started having doubts about Linda being nothing more than an evil clone or the terrorist who attacked the White House.

Then there was a woman running towards them - it was the boy's mother.  
"Oh my god, my baby! Are you okay? Oh god!", she cried, coming to a halt in front of them.  
The boy opened his eyes upon hearing his mother's voice and with a loud "Mommy!", he let go of Linda and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.  
The woman held her son tightly, still sobbing quietly.

After a few seconds, she loosened one arm from her son, to reach over and give Linda a hug. "Thank you so much.", she whispered.  
Linda seemed a bit overwhelmed at first but started relaxing soon enough.  
When she pulled away and retrieved back to their appartement, her son looked at Linda over his mother's shoulder and waved.  
Linda smiled and mimicked the gesture.

No more than a few seconds later, she was engulfed in another hug, this time by her sister.  
"That really was amazing. You were amazing.", Kara mumbled, repeating her statement from before.  
"Thank you.", Linda said quietly.  
"Let's get back to the DEO."

Linda nodded and they took off. Most of the crowd beneath them was clapping and cheering.  
Kara grinned. "That applause is for you."  
Linda smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes for some reason.  
She stayed quiet while they were flying and her facial expression showed that something was on her mind. So much that Kara needed to ask: "Hey, are you okay?"  
Linda nodded absently. Kara frowned, flying ahead in front of her and slowing her down until they were hovering in the air.

"I don't really think you are. What's wrong, Lin?", Kara questioned her, worry in her voice.   
Linda fumbled with her cape and looked down at her hands.  
"I-", she sighed sadly. "The little boy. He reminded me of... he reminded me of... Mikhail."  
The name came out in a pained whisper.  
"Oh." Kara bit her lip. She still didn't know much of him, as Linda never mentioned him.

Before she had a chance of heart and Kara had faced her in Midvale in Eliza's house, Linda's reaction to his name had made very clear he was a touchy subject.  
All Kara knew was that he meant a lot to her and that he had died at the hands of Americans. If that was even true. Maybe Lex had manipulated her into believing that to strengthen her aversion and rage at Americans. To make her more valuable for his own gain. She wouldn't put it past him.

Kara gently put her hand on Linda's shoulder and stroked it with her thumb. "I'm sorry."  
Linda raised her head, there were tears in her eyes which she tried blinking away but she failed miserably at doing that. Kara reached over and hugged her sister again, this time not to celebrate her but to comfort her. And it was obvious that Linda needed that comfort as she buried her face in her neck.

And so they stayed like that for a while, hugging while hovering several hundred feet over the ground.  
After a while Linda pulled away, rubbing her eyes.  
"You okay?", Kara asked.  
Linda nodded and smiled once more but this time it actually seemed believable. Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek, then took her hand, gently pulling her along with her so they could continue their flight to the DEO.  
Upon their arrival, she started boasting about her sister's heroic actions, making Linda giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^


	17. Author's Note

So, as established before, I'm splitting this fanfic and leading two different storylines.  
One with Kara/Lena/Linda and one with Linda dating someone else (I had a poll on instagram some time ago about who it should be).

That's why I'm making this a series, so I can basically add another part as "Version A" and another as "Version B". 

You can decide for yourself if you'd prefer one over the other or if you'd like to read both. I'll be appreciative either way and I hope you like it as it goes on!! :)

See you in Part 2, I hope! ^-^


End file.
